


Wait, YOU'RE my soulmate?!

by 6Areeses_Piceeses9



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/6Areeses_Piceeses9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student has arrived at school, and Yosuke's life changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, YOU'RE my soulmate?!

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by one I saw on Tumblr, where one cannot see a certain color until they look into their soul mate's eyes.

Yosuke had never seen the color silver before, and he was okay with that. He'd heard it described, but it just didn't sound that interesting to him. He figured there were many other colors that he would've missed seeing a lot more, such as red or brown. He knew why he couldn't see the color, everyone knew that fact. Ever since they're born, people can't see a certain color. That color just happens to be their soul mate's eye color. Yosuke knew that once you've seen their eye color, you learned to see that color as well. His two friends, Chie and Yukiko, told him that. They met when they were young, and have been together since they were old enough to know what love meant. Yosuke had yet to meet his soul mate. He hoped it was a gorgeous girl.  
The bell that signaled the start of class rang, and everyone quieted and sat down. The teacher, nicknamed King Moron, walked into the room, yelling at everyone to sit down and shut up. Yosuke wasn't paying much attention, but he caught that there was a new transfer student coming in today. Chie leaned over to Yosuke and whispered, "I wonder who it is? Maybe it's your future wife, Yosuke." She teased him about that topic it a lot, knowing it would get him worked up and flustered.  
"Yeah, maybe. Hopefully she's prettier than-" he stopped, remembering that he broke one of her DVDs. He didn't want to get on her bad side any more than he already had. He would never actually admit this, but Chie scared him sometimes.  
He was about to say something else, when he heard a few gasps come from some of the students. He looked forward and almost gasped out loud himself. Standing in front of the classroom next to the teacher was the new student. His bowl haircut was a color Yosuke couldn't see, which made him assume it was silver. Yosuke felt something he never had before...a strange warmth flowing through him. He couldn't figure out why, but his heart started to beat faster. He tried to catch the transfer's gaze, but Chie caught his attention.  
She gave him a weird look before turning back around to face the front. Yosuke turned to her to give her a strange look back, and when he turned around, he found the new guy already sitting down.

It felt like the class went on forever. Yosuke kept sneaking glances to the new guy, trying to look at his eyes. He'd never felt that before, and he didn't know what it meant. Was it because he was from the city? Maybe it was just because he was nervous about having to give Chie her broken DVD. Whatever it was, he wanted to make sure it didn't have anything to do with eyes. He liked girls! He'd never looked at a guy and thought, "Hey, he's cute!" Yosuke wasn't a homosexual for crying out loud! But...the supposedly silver haired guest was quite attractive. He shook his head. "No, your future soul mate will be a girl!" his brain said. "But this guy's hot." his heart countered.  
"It's just nerves, meeting someone from the city. Someone new. It's not.." his brain started. "Love!" his heart finished. Yosuke groaned quietly and put his head in his hands.  
When the bell finally rang, Yosuke jumped up and started to get his things. He figured that if his soul mate was a guy, he just wouldn't have one. He wouldn't look into the other guy's eyes. He'd just get a dog and live without the color silver.  
He put his backpack over his shoulder and started to quickly walk out of the classroom with the rest of the students. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. It never really was. Before he could leave, Chie called him over.  
"Hey, Yosuke! Where are you going? Didn't you bring back my DVD?" Crap. He'd forgotten about that. He looked back at Chie to find she was talking to Yukiko and..oh no. The new guy. Crap. Yosuke headed over there slowly, looking anywhere but at the bowl-cut kid. He noticed that the girls were giving him weird looks about it, but he didn't really care. He took off his backpack and reached inside. When he pulled out the DVD he quickly shoved it into her hands and yelled, "I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new one when I get my paycheck this month!"  
He quickly put his backpack back on a turned around to run, Chie starting to yell at him, only to run into something. He stumbled back and looked up to apologize.  
"Hey, sorr-" He looked up to see who he had run into, and locked eyes with him. The new guy. They looked at each other, eyes never leaving the others gaze. Yosuke started to feel lightheaded, and grabbed the nearest thing to him. Which happened to be the guy in front of him. Yosuke found it hard to stay on his feet, and he could feel the transfer student start to wobble as well.  
Suddenly, his vision flashed white, and he could stand again. He noticed that Chie had stopped yelling for the moment, and he looked up. He looked into the beautiful silver eyes of his soul mate. Chie and Yukiko were smiling as they moved closer to them. Yosuke noticed he was still holding on, but he didn't really care.  
"You felt it, didn't you?" Yukiko asked.  
"They did! They so did! You get lightheaded, then there's a flash, then...a new color is opened up to you. I guess your soul mate wasn't a girl after all, huh Yosuke?' Chie said, teasingly.  
Yosuke almost didn't hear them. He was so busy studying this new color. The excruciatingly beautiful guy in front of him smiled.  
"Hi. I'm Yu."  
Yosuke smiles back, shyly.  
"Y-yosuke."  
Yosuke never knew what the color silver looked like, and he was sorry he couldn't see it before. He always thought that his partner would be female, but he was okay that it wasn't. He realized that day that he didn't know a lot of things, about himself, and about the world. Things, he realized, happen for a reason. Whether it's so that one may find their soul mate, so that they might become stronger, or so they can forge new friendships and discover new things. He did know two things that day though.

1) He knew that he was happy.

2) He knew that he and Yu would be together forever.


End file.
